Playboy
by AAnimeLoverr29
Summary: Allen's life sucks. He's poor from having to deal with debts and school at the same time. But when he's told that he would not only inherit a fortune but also a set of businesses, mainly the playboy empire, his life takes a turn from rags to riches.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, yes I'm back. Sorry for the delay but enjoy. Multiple pairings included. I also know that I shouldn't be uploading more stories but My friends wanted me to upload this so much. Any way, Enjoy.**

**Playboy Chapter 1**

Prologue

A loud obnoxious shrill rang through a small room immediately disturbing the unusually pale occupant that was trying to sleep. He groaned weakly stretching in the process as he hesitantly pushed himself off of his futon like bed and reached out besides him. It took a bit of fumbling before he was finally able to finally switch, grab and turn off his phone's alarm. Sure it wasn't the best of phones or especially the 'latest' but at least it was something. His head was still ringing from the obnoxious tune. Listening to the same tune, over and over every morning was pretty annoying . He found that he had become used to it. He gave out another yawn almost leaning back and slumping back into air bed that his unusual white locks (for his age) revealing an intricate, bright red design that stood out on the left side of his face. It resembled art looking like a tattoo only adding to his appearance. After all, what type of teenager had stark white, long and not to mention rough hair along with pale skin that could almost make him look like a ghost; plus a bright red scar on the left side of his face that just stood out no matter how hard he tried to fit in. Of course he was weird. The teen stared at the wall in front of him before finally struggling to his feet to get a up at 8am, take a shower, get changed then have some breakfast before leaving for his college. He yawned yet again and staggered to the small bathroom grabbing his towel that was in a pile on his other dresser. Sunlight was trying to filter in through the thick grey curtains that it made Allen very thankful for the fact that he had closed them the night before. His eyes were still just adjusting to the light.

Allen stifled another yawn as he listened to the group behind him gossiping about the latest things that sparked their interests. His hair was still a mess from the morning as it refused to be tamed and his clothes were just baggy. Basically he had large glasses on that reflected light in a way that you couldn't see through them. He looked weird Allen admitted. Other people noticed it and of course he did to. Not that he cared. That was the reason he separated himself from others in his school. He didn't need to hear 'friends' opinions. Not that he had much anyway. Bout two in total.

He was sitting at a computer finishing off the latest assignment that had just been handed. Sure it hand been handed out just the period before, that didn't mean he couldn't get it over and done with quickly. The sooner he got the assignment's dealt with, the more time he had to himself. It really helped him relax and he enjoyed taking pictures like a professional photographer. Anyone could take professional quality pictures and it seemed that not matter what pictures he took, they would always come out great. It always captured the moment the way that he wanted to.

"Yo Allen!" His fingers stopped in place and his head perked over his shoulder before he quickly rearranged his uncomfortably large glass over his nose. All I all, he really was a geek, even to him (even though he didn't think he was smart enough unless it concerned money). He stared at the group before sighing and quickly saving his work feeling annoyance at the same time. He had already finished the assignment given but he liked to go over it in the virtual area since he had extra time. He quickly saved then switched the programme then turned to the group recognising each of the different people. He wouldn't get any of the rest of his work done anyway.

"Yes Rhode?" He asked. The blue haired teen grinned at him and from the look on her face, he could tell that a smart ass joke was coming his way. With these guys it wasn't really something that he could considered friendship, Well apart from Lavi and Kanda since he had known them from high school and they would give him company as much as they could, It was more like a situation where people talked to him just because he was there. He was sure that they didn't even think of him as a friend…or a human.

They sure showed it.

The liked to play jokes on him even at that age just because he was younger and a loser. And as a prank they made him do ridiculous stuff and even made him make a facebook profile just to see if he would ever gain any friends, Of course he only had two so it was like a joke for them to check out the page for a laugh. It did get annoying but he was used to it. It was life. He was used to be a loner anyway. At least he wasn't too invisible.

"let's check out your page shounen" Tyki said joining in. Allen sighed then put on a weak smile tinted with tiredness.

"Fine" At least the treatment wasn't as bad as before.

The pictures were simply beautiful. This place had great views no matter where he was. That was one of the reasons he chose to study photography. That and Mana used to be a photographer. He stared at the camera in his hands and continued on his way home. The camera was one of the only expensive things that he owned and it was also the only thing left to him from his stepfather before he died. That and a laptop from his latest 'father'. It was nice that at least he got something. It was one of the professional digital camera's that definitely cost a fortune. He could never even think about selling it though because of its sentimental value. And he was a person that could really do with the money. At least his current stepfather wasn't sending him debts anymore.

Allen yawned as he reached his small but homey bungalow and opened the door walking into the kitchen that was connected to the living room.

No electricity at the moment sadly. He only managed to afford gas. Work was exhausting but at least today was payday so he would be able to pay to have electricity again for about a month or so before the next set of debts and bills arrived and he would sadly have to watch the hard earned money disappear, or get snatched away. He couldn't wait till he could get an actual job like he wanted, instead of working in an electronics shop, factory and fast food joint. Sure the pay was just fine and the work most of the time wasn't bad (apart from filing millions of articles) he could do better. With the right qualifications he could earn more and be able to sustain himself and live more comfortably. Sure he kept the bungalow in top condition but he wasn't rich enough to risk spending on any other things. He couldn't exactly afford to waste money on paint jobs and refurbishment. College cost half his budget the way it was. His teacher helped him find this place at a very good deal..

At least he had a home and wasn't living on the streets. Allen stretched and reached for a candle and some fruits. He needed to do some shopping soon.

Allen stretched and pulled out yet another candle in frustration. It really did get annoying with the power getting cut because a candle wasn't ever enough light and he had to always carry it around. His eyes were getting used to the warm bathe which was always painful when dealing with a sunrise. It hurt. Summer break was coming up soon and he couldn't wait to the end of school work till the next semester. He would get to relax more but would also have to work more. At least he would earn more money.

The bell distracted him from his thought.

Allen's head perked up and immediately turned to the automatic clock mounted on the wall.

What time did they call this? It was passed 10. Who would be ringing at this time?

After a few minutes of thought the door bell rang again so Allen jumped up heading to the door with the candle. He would probably look like some cloudy Goth because of the dark house and the candle light no doubtable causing an ominous type of shadow form across his face. When he opened it his slight fear was removed.

"Night service Delivery. Have a package here for an Allen Walker" The postman had said. Allen sighed and discretely stretched.

"Yes? I am Allen Walker."

"Can you sign here please?"

Allen nodded and took the pen from the delivery man albeit reluctantly signing on an electronic notebook. He did learn from living with Cross that he had to be aware and cautious of what he was signing to as once debt collectors tried to make him sign his life over.

He was given an small white package and the man left. Allen closed the door and finally looked at the envelope. He immediately scowled. There was a very recognisable black bunny directly in the middle with thick black writing at the bottom. Playboy? Allen scowled. He dropped the package on a table.

It was Obviously Cross's.

Tired, Exhausted, Sleepy, that's was exactly how he felt. He was absolutely depressed and could cry out in weak relief for the sake that it was in fact now summer vacation. No more assignments. It was relieving to say the least. He would get about a months extra holiday to relax more but he would have to work hard to earn money. That and the fact that he would earn twice as much being able to work longer shifts.

Allen yawned as soon as he stepped off the bus fumbling around to pull out his keys. He would be working some night shifts from today for about 3 days and the good thing about that was that he would be paid more for night so his plan for the day was just to fall asleep till about 8 for his shift at 9. The door opened with a creak as always reminding Allen of the fact that it needed to be checked but either way it wasn't a problem.

Nobody could break in, or would want to break in anyway.

He finally dropped the bags down at the doorway flicking on a light switch. His eyebrow quirked in annoyance.

No electricity. AGAIN. With another sigh he walked into the kitchen/living room that was divided by a counter and tried his luck again.

Nothing.

He needed to go to work. Pay off some bills then work again for electricity. But first he needed some candles because at least there was still gas.

The candles lit quickly which was a relief as it felt like it was the only thing that had gone all day. Still Allen shook it off. Tiredness, that was it. He just needed to get some sleep. He then walked into his bedroom and crash on the bed. Sure he wasn't going to a party like the others but at least he was going to earn something at the end of the day. His classmates would probably just have hangovers which would be good for him as he wouldn't have to deal with them. He just wanted to relax. He quickly stripped out of his coat the slumped forgetting about his boots that he currently had on. And also forgetting set his alarm.

The doorbell rang and Allen head jerked up. He was frozen for a while staring out at nothing in particular till he caught sight of the time making him freeze.

11:00 o clock. It was 11 pm!

He was late! He was beyond late for his shift!

Allen gasped jumping to his feet then quickly pulling on his coat in a hurry. He was late. He felt remotely grateful for the fact that he was practically already dressed. The doorbell rang again and Allen found himself frozen remembering that someone was at the door. It scared him. Was it his boss? Was he fired? Who could be looking for him at this time. Another playboy letter? Another debt collector?

The doorbell rang yet again shaking Allen out of his frozen trance and he quickly walked to the door. Maybe he could still make it to work and pay back the time. Who knows? Allen opened the door and the sight scared him that he found himself staring in shock. This couldn't be right, could it?

As soon as he opened the door he was met with the sight of a very well built toned man at his door and a limousine parked behind him. He sweat dropped.

"Ur…I think you might have the wrong house. H-How may I help you?" Allen gulped meekly feeling small in comparison to the bigger man. He looked like a heavy weight champion with what looked like large sport headphones that covered his whole ear thrown on casually despite the formal get up. His hair shaved (or bold) but braided at the top. The only thing that helped him remain calm was the guys stoic expression helped for some reason as despite his size made him not seem like the …most…violent…person? Still, with the black suit Allen couldn't say that he was comfortable in his position as this guy kept making him think of the mafia which from experience, wasn't the easiest to escape from or pay back as they added **interest**.

"I sure I'm not. Are you Allen Walker?" The man asked. Allen quickly nodded hesitating to repeating his earlier question.

"H-How may I help you?" The man smiled and outstretched his hand in a friendly gesture which Allen hesitantly shook. What did the man want?

"I'm here to pick you up as arranged." He said. Allen blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"I was told to pick you up at the end of your semester"

"By whom?"

"Your father. Um, Cross Marion. Apparently you were given a package?" The man continued. Allen continued staring at him working out the explanation in his head till he found himself staring out in space. Pick him up to where. What package?

"What package are you talking about? It might help jog my memory" he questioned nervously. He felt his worry wipe off replaced with minor uncertainty. Either way any thing to do with Cross, there was no point trying to get out of it. Explains why he was busy paying so much debts. Allen shook his head and came to his decision about letting the man in. The quicker he could deal with things then fine.

"Did you receive any package with a black bunny printed on it?" Allen paused. A black package? Oh yeah!

"I did! Um…please give me a second. You can sit anywhere." He quickly shouted watching the older man take a seat on the couch before he ran into his room. Now where did he put it?

_Oy Brat!_

_This letter is about how your spending your holidays. Some extra work. And you must be there! Pack a bag with all your special belongings as you probably won't have a house to return to by the time your done. A big guy named Marie will come and get you and accompany you to Los Angeles where I am currently staying and when you get here I 'll explain everything to you. Make sure that you prepare and pack. (Even though you don't have much stuff) You'll be working hard in photography so make sure to be prepared. When you get there we'll deal with the rest. You'll be driven to and from airports In a hummer and you'll be taken in the jet. Again I'll explain everything when you arrive. Marie will be your driver and body guard. The rest of the contents in this envelope are for your use as Id and a credit card. Have your passport ready! The credit card is for your own personal use so be thankful. And the other cards are for your rooms and other stuff. Use the card if you want but I'll advise against it until you see me. You don't have to worry about debts as I hit something like a jackpot so enjoy yourself cause when you get here your gonna be working._

Was this more debts? Had he been sold? Was he going to be a slave now! Allen was shocked. He was worried. And he was admittedly scared. The letter, most likely written by Cross, should have been read a long time ago so that he would have been prepared. Expected the visit. Expected the plan of him packing up all of his stuff to leave to Vegas where he would be taken to a bank before taken to Cross himself. Joy. He groaned and turned to stare over at the man in his 'living room' turning away before the man could catch his stare. What was he supposed to do now?

Thanks a lot Cross

After fully and quickly packing his stuff into a worn out rucksack Marie had taken his stuff to the limousine and he had nervously slipped in fully aware of the situation. Good thing that he didn't have any valuables and was contently 'poor' so he didn't have long to pack but he made sure to pack all that was important to him as he doubted that he would return back to living in that bungalow. It was cheap and people wanted to destroy it to build a better home. That was why he constantly had people coming round to check that he had paid his rent. Sucked huh?

Allen was still just confused about the situation. Even if he would see Cross he would still have some financial difficulties. But why would he be given a credit card if that was the case? Who knows how long he would stay there as well. It worried him if he would end up dropping out of school. Allen sighed calmly to himself and finally, properly looked at the interior design of the hummer. He gasped. It looked like…no, he couldn't describe what it looked like, but he was shocked. The blue neon lights above and underneath the seats, black leather sofa or seat that wiggled comfortably inside curving at the end and just across the other seat was a nicely designed bar, or something like that. Two screens seemed to merge in on the ceiling and by the side which would provide entertainment and smooth flooring reflecting the neon glow only helped to enhance the limo. It all looked good that he felt like taking a picture. He nervously shuffled into it and stared at each design feeling his nervousness take over, as well as thirst. He had just woken up after all. Maybe this was all a dream.

"Would you like a drink ?" Allen head snapped to the front of the car where Marie had settled to the driver seat.

"If you would like anything sir please enjoy."

"Thank you" Allen barely audibly whispered. He stared at the cocktail glasses and bottles in front of him along with the cooler that had opened obviously thanks to Marie revealing more bottles in crushed ice. It looked appealing. There was soda, and there was alcohol. Alcohol or not, Maybe it would be a good thing if he got drunk, even though he hated it. At least that way he would wake up from this weird dream. It couldn't be real. He knew that even if it was, the real problems would start soon. He had just realised that he left his glasses behind but hey, he didn't actually need them. Cross just gave him them to help cover the unusual bright colour of his eyes. To add to his random appearance his pupils were silver. There was a whole reason as to why but it was pretty long to go over.

Allen reached calmly to the drink removing his camera from over his head. After positioning to a nice enough camera angle the shuttle clicked. He weakly smiled a thumbing the camera. Hopefully the picture would come out nice enough, it could be used as a momento of something nice…or evidence. But for now he was going to somehow enjoy himself. Allen thumbed the camera for a last second then put away the camera into rucksack of all his belongings putting it away then turned back to the bar. Rainbow colours stood out. He took a ice clear liquid and a green one in clear glass bottles and poured them into a cup at the same time watching them mix. Then he stared at it.

The car smoothly drove out from the front of his house and he stared at the small bungalow that got further the more they drove away. Then it was gone and he gave a sigh raising the glass to no one in particular. Debts, Debts, Debts and more Debts. Somehow he would have to pay, including this limo and the trip to Vegas. Somehow he would pay. He gave a half-heated grin bringing the now lime green coloured drink to his lips catching a whiff of apple and feeling the lens of his camera. Take pictures and gamble then pay off more debts.

"Let's see what happens this time at least."

When the limo got to its destination Allen was in awe and felt a bit light-headed. Strangely dizzy. The alcohol was strong but he had spent a long time thinking about things. And trying to stay sane. It was like he was living in someone else's fantasy and nightmare at the same time for some reason, literally.

Allen couldn't help but feeling his 'British' nature come out a bit. Apart from feeling the effects of his previous hangover. He'd been driven all the way to Las Vegas! How the heck could that even be possible. He remembered falling asleep in the limo, then he woke up to find that he was in the city of dreams as they called it. He couldn't help feeling more and more distressed the more he thought about it. Just what the heck was going on. Only rich people could afford to have limousine hummers, correct. Rich people. He could barely afford internet at times and Cross couldn't work ever as he was to lazy a git to do anything other than sex and alcohol. Just what type of summer was he going to have now?

"Do you know of the adult empire known as playboy?" Allen stared at the man weakly feeling nauseous. He didn't exactly like the sound and tone in the mans voice even though he seemed to be struggling to stay calm. They guy just looked intimidating but in an opposite way than Marie with a white fringe and black hair slicked to the back( And he thought his hair was bad). He sounded pleased about something that wasn't exactly a comforting subject.

Anyway, back to the question.

"Yes sir. Who doesn't?" He questioned back. It was a bit amusing the way it sounded in his head. The lawyer/accountant would probably think that he was like the other guys in his school and not some sexually deprived teenager that wasn't interested in anything on the topic of sex due to his adopted fathers shenanigans. It was amusing. He sighed.

"How much?" Allen asked. He felt more and more exhausted. How much did he owe now. It was best if they just got to the point. At least this time the situation was civil. The man looked surprised then he rubbed his temple. The sympathy act, yay.

"In these statements…" He began looking through the paperwork on his desk. Just how much did cross owe, and to playboy?

"The full amount is…57 billion dollars." Allen sighed and massaged his temple not really hearing what the man had fully said. He was distracted in the case that he owed money again. It hadn't even been a month since the last time. Plus, what did Cross mean when he said that he had hit a 'jackpot'. The liar. Too pay off he could probably gamble, but that wouldn't be enough to earn past 20,00 and he had 57 billion…Wait what?Allen literally froze with his neck cracking to face the man that had dared to say such words. He had to be joking.

"Please repeat that" He whispered. The man had the guts to smile.

"57 Billion dollars, Sir" Then Allen snapped.

".! Not even a million but a billion. HOW THE HELL CAN I PAY THAT KIND OF MONEY! IF I EVER HAVE GRANDCHILDREN THEN THEY STILL WON'T EVER BE ABLE TO PAY IT OFF! I'LL BE IN DEBT FOR LIFE!" He screamed. What the hell. This time Cross was going to far!

The man had apparently sensed his dismay and began to panic standing up quickly almost throwing the desk over with him.

"I didn't mean that. Please Sir, you've misunderstood me!" He shouted. Allen was in his own panicked state to could he not panic?

"How can I not panic. I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO LIVE NOW. CROSS HAS DONE SOME STUPID STUFF BEFORE BUT THIS IS JUST PUSHING IT!"

"You've misunderstood me!"

"Shut up and listen baka deshi!" Allen froze. His eyes widened then dangerously narrowed in recognition of the new voice.

"Crossssssss" he hissed. "You have guts" He spun to the direction of the bastard that had spoken and felt like he was burning because of his anger.

"Shut up and sit down so I can get this explanation done and done with" The red head said rather grim for himself. Allen froze and stared at the man resisting the burning urge to commit murder. He was better than that. Wait for the guy to explain,

_then_ kill him.

Allen was speechless. In, fact, he was staring at Cross, The accountant and the documents in his hands. **All **the documents in his hands. He owned what!

"57 billion … dollars?" Allen asked feeling his voice wavering. He possessed… fifty seven billion…dollars?

"How?" He already knew the answer to that question. It was just unbelievable to believe.

"Like I told you. Before your father died he created and possessed half of the entertainment industry." Allen nodded still not really listening. How could he. One night ago he was the struggling yet just barely comfortable student on a budget. Now, he supposedly owned more than enough money to live as the richest guy in the world. Mana created half of the most of the entertainment industry. Not only that, but… the, mostly adult…ehem…industry. He created playboy. His father (adopted or not) created Playboy and some other industries. The…Ah, there were not even proper words to describe how he felt. Confusion, Anxiety, **SHOCK?** What the heck were even the words?

"How?" His mouth formed the words before he could control himself. He snapped out of it when he was hit over the head and a glare formed quickly.

" What was that for?"

"That's for making me repeat myself" Cross shouted. Allen only stared at him finding no use for arguing. He was still confused.

"Then what now?" He whispered as his voice betrayed him. He received no answer as Cross just stared at the documents that had fallen over earlier. A white bunny print caught his eyes. Did that mean?

"Theses, as you can see, are all the businesses that you now own but over this summer your going to be working on the most important one as it is your actual business" Cross shoved the paper into his lap leaving Allen to stare at it weakly. His eyes went over the logo and then he stared up at Cross, all his previous annoyance disappearing.

"When you say…?"

"Yeah, you know what I mean" Cross interrupted taking the seat in front of him. "I'm sure you know of the million dollar industry known as playboy. What guy doesn't?" Allen just blinked. Did this mean that…

"Before you was adopted, your father Mana Walker was a photographer and artist. He enjoyed taking pictures of anything that interested him. Mostly landscapes and human anatomy."

Allen paused and blinked again. That didn't explain anything. Cross just sighed and shook his head.

"This conversations boring me" . The man abruptly stood and pulled out a cigar. Not cigarette, cigar. That, in itself, must have cost a fortune. Then, Cross looked back at him with a smirk.

"Basically Mana created playboy. You'll here the rest later." He muttered and without warning he turned away. Allen, getting the silent message, quickly gathered all the documents together and ran after him like the apprentice he used to be. It was obvious things would change. Still, not without some answers.

Now, as their…um…his, limo drove down to where his new supposed home was. All Allen could do was groan and worry about how his life would be from now.

**So what do you think. Please Please Please as it will encourage me to right more. Plus, my others stories will be continued I just need to write the next chapters.**


	2. Welcome to Playboy

**This story will contain a lot of things that of course I don't own but its fanfic so who cares. I'm 'Unleashing my imagination'. This is due to leisure and tourism classes. Second Chapter. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2- Welcome**

Tired and Exhausted would be two things that meant the same thing yet they were the best things that described exactly how he felt. Allen gave a tired yawn still staring at all the documents that were given to him earlier. He was still sitting in the limousine even through it was passed 11:00pm.

Unfortunately Cross was in the car as well and was entertaining himself with alcohol and the TV which overall was very distracting. He was supposed to be looking through all the documents and taking note of businesses with the most valuable profit or something but being drowsy didn't help. (even though he had slept previously during the long limo drive from La to wherever he was currently) All in all everything was just exhausting.

With a sigh Allen finally dropped the sheets of papers finally given up when he had realised that he had been staring at the same details on one of them. At least he had finished skimming over all the information and pages so it shouldn't have been a problem for him to put them back into the brief case that they came in.

"You finally done?" The elder man asked barely shifting his position away from the TV that he was focusing on. He was sprawled against the leather seats enjoying a drink. It was a surprise that he wasn't drunk with all the alcohol that he had had already.

"Yes, what now?" Allen replied.

"Now I brief you in on a few things." The half buzzed man slurred. His chosen tone of voice easily created an uneasy environment in the vehicle for Allen and it helped wake him up enough for him to pay close attention. Although he still wasn't grasping the fact that he was currently going to enter the 'high life' full of luxury and _indulgence _(which to him was basically being able to afford proper food)he was sure that the things Cross planned to brief him about would help affect him and hopefully he would know more about what to expect.

The paperwork wasn't fake. Which meant what he had be informed about previously wasn't a lie. The fact that his skin stung when he pinched himself proved that he wasn't dreaming. Which meant that he hadn't gone crazy from desperation and tiredness. And the fact that he wasn't feeling dizzy proved that he wasn't in anyway drunk, which all in all meant that the fact of him being there and him witnessing every shiny, glossy curve and glare of light on glass that the 'hotel that he now owned was real and not a cool fragment of his imagination.

The building directly in front of him was real and if he step up those steps into it then Allen felt that he would never be allowed to leave. Finally it had set in. This was his new life. Mana was a **loaded** business man. He just inherited a fortune. And Mana owned a Porn company(and so much more).

How the heck could that be true?

He was rich!

Allen remembered clearly that Mana had been fairy 'rich' in his life as he remembered living in a big home where Mana was able to give him whatever thing that he wanted and did not necessarily need. He also remembered Mana being quite popular tending to have lots of **guests** over to talk 'business'. He also remembered that most of those 'boring' trips out that he had with Mana that tended to be boring parties of office meetings. Was that also why they travelled a lot?

The more thoughts that went through his head the more they lead to the same conclusion but he still refused to believe it. The limo door opened besides him revealing more of the night and lights that accompanied it and all thoughts were immediately replaced by one. It was surprising that he didn't notice himself.

"Are we in Vegas?"

Marie seemed to smile at the question signifying that yes, yes they currently were. Sure it was a stupid question to ask but hey, he had every right to. Cross did say that he was going to somewhere in Los Angeles, close to his college.

"Shut up and get out the car Brat I'm starving!" Cross shouted. Allen instinctively moved out the way. As much as he hated the man (even more due to keeping such a big secret) He was hungry too. When the elder man exited Marie had handed the keys of to a valet that Allen had failed to notice and proceeded to head towards the hotel.

All in all Allen was currently marvelling the new scenery. So this was Vegas. As much as he travelled he had never been to the city of sin in some ways. And as shown in advertisements , movies or pictures, the Las Vegas strip it really did look great at night. What with all the lights and neon colours. As he looked around he also couldn't help the slight excitement that took over. After all from quickly looking around he had spotted (easily of course) casinos, and he would be able to make a lot of cash, then again…he did just inherit a fortune right? Wow where things confusing. Still even if he didn't the fact that he was here meant that he could make more than enough money for his housing and school. That thought also brought up another question.

"Oy brat…"

Cross interrupted

"You'll be going to quite a few of these hotels and casinos for experience but this is one of your actual hotels that Mana designed. Got that twerp."

Allen just nodded still looking at all the inviting lights leading to different casinos and clubs. No wonder it was called sin city, with all the ways to earn money. The perfect place for him. Still, why he had never been Las Vegas, till now was still a question. He would have been able to work off any debts that Cross had miraculously caused for him. Speaking of which, did Cross just say a hotel designed by Mana.

He spun around to see the hotel half expecting to see a small building but was shocked instead at the sight of the large buildings in front of him reflecting the lights around showing off its height of pure riches. The night sky only helped dramatize each square window that designed it. He couldn't help but gulp. This was really real. Three large towers, sky scrapers even, stood out clearly making Allen stand in awe for being able to even stand in the presence of such a building. Then he saw it. A nice and clear design on the left building was a playboy sign while the rest read out PALMS.

PALMS Hotel!

Boy did he need to do his research on Mana. To be this rich he would have to have some articles about him on wikipedia or something.

Cross had already moved fast ahead leaving Allen to snap out of his reverie and follow behind. He caught sight of a restaurant by the side just by the entrance and gulped.

Yeah he was hungry but surprisingly due to his trouble with grasping the situation it would no doubt take a long time for him to adjust and control his sudden burst of emotions.

_Palms Hotel. A two-floor bachelor pad featuring an 8-foot round rotating bed with mirrored ceiling, the Playboy Jacuzzi pool with a glass wall overlooking the Strip, poker table, media room, terrace, private glass elevator, pop-up plasma TVs, and a private gym with sauna/spa treatment room. _

After reading the Hotels information handlet that he had gotten at the front desk, which by the way was huge and basically screaming VIP. He couldn't help but lean back nervously into the seat he was in and stare around. The place was huge. He had read all the amenities of the place. It basically, like Cross said, had everything that he would ever need. He was out of place.

Where he currently was only made him feel more self conscious of his very existence. Cross had even left him in the 'Alize' which was a beautiful restaurant with a great floor to window view of by the side of the restaurant to a view of the Las Vegas strip while he went to do something. In the meantime Allen was alone marvelling the gourmet splendour that was the restaurant. It was high class, DEFINETLY and if it wasn't for the fact that it was around two in the morning then he would have been sure to see plenty of people dressed to match a certain dress code. The way he looked he wasn't surprised to find so waiters that were probably clearing up, staring at him rather distastefully.

He sighed and turned back to the view trying to distract himself enough for his thoughts to calm down and only focus on what it was that he was to eat. In an gourmet restaurant food was expensive of course but he could eat whatever he wanted, right? Then back to the menu. What was he supposed to order if he didn't even know what exactly half the stuff was?

As he was deciding what to choose he failed to notice a group of women walk in. They stopped when they spotted him obviously surprised but quickly lowered their vices to slowly approach.

"Hi? Um sorry but…d'you know that this restaurants is closed at this time? Not to be rude by the way." A short black haired girl said interrupting Allen's thoughts and making him jump up to stare at her and her friends. The first thought that entered his mind was how he noticed that they were all…beautiful. They must have been models as all three of them definitely looked like it.

"Um…er?" Allen stuttered feeling momentarily stunned trying to find words. He immediately remembered how to answer trying to ignore how he was sure that he was blushing. "S-Sorry I was told to wait here by my mentor." The girls nodded .

"Sorry bout that, we normally come here and there's nobody around." She said, "By the way, I'm Alma and these are my friends Lenalee and Saichiko. We kinda work here and I haven't seen your face before. didn't mean to be rude"

The two girls on each side of her had reached out and shook hands before taking a seat around him since there happened to be four seats per table.

Lenalee had taken a menu off of the table quickly scanning it . They seemed nice. At least now. He didn't know why they would want to join him but he sat up straight and tried to hide his nervousness. They would probably think he was geeky and too ugly for their interests At least that how everyone was.

Alma had short jet black hair with two bangs on each side of her face. He also noticed a scar that ran like a slit across her nose. In a way it only made her look daring. The girl known as Lenalee across him seemed sweet with a had dark green hair in two ponytails along with what looked like purple eyes While the last girl, Saichiko on his left had auburn red hair tied into a loose pony tail. All in all, they definetly fit the profile of models.

He managed to quickly memorise each girls names to their different looks and gave a smile back.

"It's not a problem. I'm Allen and I think I'll be working here. Not sure. Nice to meet you"

"You too. So what you gonna eat?" Sachiko had asked. Allen then felt his cheeks heat up. What did he want to eat? He answered honestly before he could stop himself.

"I don't know what half the stuff means"

When he looked up he was met with smiles that were holding back giggles. He just knew that he would now have to deal with 21 questions due to the curious looks that these girls were given him. And past experiences reminded him of his 'unique' appearance.

"Allen, How old are you anyway?" Allen paused in midbite still '_slowly_' swallowing his meal to stare at Lenalee. She still seemed a bit cautious around him but that was to be expected.

"um..I just turned 18" Allen replied.

"Really? Then when's your birthday?" The girl continued.

"Christmas?"

"That's a great, rare, day to have a birthday" Lenalee had said. Allen couldn't help but blink at that. Was that really such a good day. Even after 10yrs he couldn't see it.

"Thanks" He murmured feeling his attention drop to his plate. He had been eating awfully slowly compared to normal in order to keep manners present and not freak out the girls around anymore than they would have to be. The had after all came to talk to him.

At least, even if for a few minute, he was having a normal conversation with people. The only thing that he feared was, were they expecting him to pay for all the food?

"So Allen, what's like. Your major?" Allen was snapped back to reality with Sachiko's question. Major?

"Um, I'm still in Uni to be honest"

Each girl at the table seemed to stop eating and stare at him.

"Your in university? What are you studying then?" Lenalee asked instead.

"I'm studying Photography, and I also did some business"

"So you'll be a photographer?"

"I honestly don't know?" Lenalee looked excited at the prospect.

He was of course curious about them as well and paused a bit in hesitation before gaining a bit of confidence. He just hoped that he was allowed to ask.

"Can I ask what it is that you do as well?" Allen whispered. He was heard clearly though. Lenalee just smiled.

"We're all pretty much models." At this Alma coughed and he had the sense that that wasn't necessarily the truth.

"Um…what?" Allen asked again. Alma just laughed. Nervously laughed.

"Actually I'm a …a…." She gulped. "Porn-n…star" A unusual flush graced her face and she settled on taking to look at her menu. That nervousness didn't suit her. Allen just stared her.

"But your working right?"

"Yeah"

"…so, er….whats the big deal?"

The way everyone was staring at him and he couldn't help but feeling nervous again under his hood.

"What I mean is…the fact that you got up to work and not ….illegally…means that your…a…'serious' person. I know how hard it is to get a job and money so the fact that you got up to work means you…know life's…_**gulp…**_ priorities."

Everyone was still staring at him and he gulped shuffling uncomfortable under the scrutinizing stares.

"I mean that…a job is a job and its better you have one than be some lazy person without money right?"

Right?

The food was rather small in proportions though. The French cuisine was of course nice but small. (Even though he had just realised that he was eating an appetizer.

"Are you not enjoying your meal Allen?" Someone asked. Allen looked up and saw that Sachiko was looking at him expectantly, in fact the other two along with some waiters or chefs were looking at him like that. He couldn't help but gulp, especially from the look of one particular waiter looking n his direction.

"It's great" Allen replied nervously scratching the back of his head. A five star restaurant was one of the places that he did not want to get in trouble with. In fact anywhere that would sell food he wouldn't want to get on their bad side. Still, nobody bought it.

"It's not enough food isn't it?" Alma asked. Allen twitched and automatically felt a sweat drop. Talk bout women's intuition. Hit the nail right on the dart board. He dropped his head down in embarrassment feeling his bangs sweep across in an effort to take away his embarrassment. So he had a big appetite and a high, high, high metabolism. What could he do about it?

"Um, a bit"

Lenalee was simply staring at him while the other two seemed to find it a bit funny.

" Not your fault Allen. The waiters probably been a stingy prick again and told our favourite chef to not make us enough food again." Alma continued. At the last words her gaze turned sour till she was glaring at the waiter who simply glared back.

"Excuse me for trying to be considerate of all your weight's. After all commoners like you who got lucky should try to maintain there places."

Allen gulped. He felt a stab and gulped finding his gaze staring at the waiter who had just spoken and 'subtly' (not) just insulted them. Were waiters even allowed to do that? Wasn't this a five star hotel.

"Watch it spiky, you don't want us to get you fired for insulting customers on the job!" Sachiko interrupted. The atmosphere suddenly turned cold. Allen just knew that there was going to be a fight. 'Spiky' The brown haired waiter simply seemed entertained from what Sachiko had said.

"What can you do little prostitute? I've been working here longer than you and actually earning my money. Not sleeping around for it. Plus, due to your laziness I have to stay behind to serve you harlots in my free time. And you" The man simply stared at him. "We have a dress code that should be followed. These sluts don't know how but since your new you should. No hoods!"

Everyone simply got silent and Allen blinked staring between each of them. Alma and Sachiko were basically left glaring at the brunette man whilst…whilst Lenalee was weakly stirring her food. How could a guy say such a stuff like that to women? How could he be so rude? He was a Waiter. A **Waiter.** He couldn't help the annoyance. He couldn't accept that. He wanted to shut him up and make him leave for respect even though that got him no where.

And without hesitation Allen dropped his hood. The silence that met his hood was what was expected, along with the shocked face and wide eyes so it was enough room to let him speak. He was stupid. He knew he was. He was currently willingly throwing away his newly found 'friendship' but he was…in simple terms a gentlemen. He was raised that way to do stupid, _good_ deeds as he had been told. It was his life anyway and he was used to it.

"Scuse me sir" Allen spat sarcastically. "But do I follow your 'dress code' now or would you try and force me to strip?"

He was answered with incoherent blabber that did help him gain more confidence. A little bit anyway.

"Sir, instead of insulting these women why don't you actually do your job before you get in trouble and fired from your boss. And while your at it why don't you get us 'Commoners' some more food, deserts and drinks."

The man huffed and looked like he was about to swear but was cut off.

And by who? Cross Marian of course.

As Cross walked in Allen suppressed the urge to shudder and gulp leaning back in his seat. Cross always brought that uneasiness in him.

"And what, might I ask is happening here?" The red haired man asked still smoking his cigar and blatantly ignoring the rule of don't smoke inside the hotel (specially expensive restaurant). He was sure that the eldest man already knew but was just asking to test if he would lie. He painfully inhaled for any clean air that hadn't been tainted by that guys presence.

"Nothin"

"Nothing"

"Nothin"

"Not much"

Everyone stared at Saichiko but none dared to say a word. Allen just nodded and took a nervous sip of his drink.

It in all honesty would have been the first time that he successfully to talked to girls without them insulting him or making some snide comments in some way so he was relieved. They didn't even care about his appetite, well of course at first they did, but that was apparently cool in how he was 'like a black hole'. He didn't care if that was rude as he to agreed. After all, who ate food enough to fill a whole room. They had basically ordered Lenalee everything for him to taste and it was delicious and filling. Like it was a buffet.

The food was great. What other way was there to say that. Along with the food the company was good also.

Allen nodded feeling a sense of relief wash over him. These girls didn't seem to bad. At least for now. Still. The only thing he felt slightly uncomfortable with was being the centre of attention so from the look of it, the question would still be raining in. It would definitely be a long new night.

"So…what do you think of the new guy" Alma asked tucking one of her bangs behind an ear. IN all honesty, she looked more like a boy and preferred that look but being a 'porn star' and all people preferred a more feminine flair. You'd think that people wouldn't actually care in that situation. She was kind of surprised at how the new guy, Allen didn't actually have a negative reaction to her after hearing about her job like she expected. Normally guys would either start flirting like she or Sachiko were sluts, or people would look partially disgusted.

Even the damn waiter thought like that and because Sachiko rejected his attempts they always ended up arguing.

It was weird and out of the blue for someone to think of it simply as life or a job. He was nice in her dictionary because of that.

"He seems nice" Saichiko answered and both females turned to look at Lenalee, the odd one out who was simply just a model in the small group. Alma couldn't help but grin instantly recognising Lenalee's slow reaction and light blush on the topic.

Did somebody just develop a Crush?

Saichiko face told that she had drawn the same conclusion .

This would be fun.

"Hey Lenalee, at least we've all got his phone number and facebook account."

The model nodded diverting her eyes and Alma smile broadened.

She would definitely be looking into this.

Waking up had of course taken its toll as to wake up immediately seeing your own reflection instead of a dull ceiling was always an unusual sight to him. Instead of the uncomfortable hardness of the floor there was that airy softness of a bed. It almost caused panic to set in, but then as quickly as that tried to move in he remembered the previous day's events.

For a few minutes Allen simply lay there staring at the new ceiling that he would apparently have to get used to. At least for a few weeks apparently, depended.

After the rather luxurious midnight meal that included three rather beautiful and social girls Cross had finally joined them after dealing with some **business**. Of course that was still questionable as to what type of 'business' that was supposed to mean. After all from years of experience from just being acquainted with that womanizer Allen knew that Cross was a definite womanizer. Although…now that Allen had heard of Mana owning playboy and the fact that Mana was also deceased Cross must have _actually _been doing some work. Cross Working, that was a thought.

Still, before the man had helped interrupt an awkward situation. Still it was one of the nicest conversations that Allen had ever been fortunate to have with a girl, not to mention a group of them. It was a slightly rare experience and he actually felt like he was liked by someone. They were all nice. The way that they reacted to him and his (as they said) 'unique' appearance was nice.

He just hoped that they weren't faking.

Allen couldn't help but smile at his reflection that was staring back from the ceiling.

It would be nice for as long as he could handle it.

He had a lot of work cut out for him. He could understand that from the tally sheets about the active buyers for each different company that he now apparently owned. If everything was indeed true then he would definitely be experiencing a new life.

But, in a way, this would be the life that he had been dreaming of for years right. He just hoped that he would be accepted.

With a tired groan and a bit of strain he successfully pulled himself up off the sheets and stretched relieving his muscles of tight cranks. The sky was slightly dark with the sun peering over the horizon. The view was really appreciated so he was glad at the many windows identified. They came in very useful. Still he could admire them later.

He then he settled to fixing the bed. Hotel or not he didn't want to risk anything that could cost him at the moment. After all waking up in the morning could cause some delusion. That and confusion.

After a few successful minutes he finished then turned to his new goal. Just before he fell asleep he didn't actually look around the suite as the yawning him was led straight to the room in the 'Sky Villa'. Sure he shouldn't have been drinking due to manners and all but when the girls kept offering alcohol he couldn't help but accept. Thankfully he was only buzzed but he was thankful that he hadn't over drank and done something irresponsible. (worse than he had already done) All three of them had helped lead him straight the elevator where he had been given a key card for his 'suite', then he was led straight to his room.

If they jacked him he didn't know but at the moment he didn't have the energy to check.

He had realised that his stuff was already in the room though. He a slightly perturbed thought he took a step closer to the bath that was ironically position on front of the bed.

He really would need to check out exactly what content was in Playboy, along with other companies.

The creaking in his joints agreed with him. That and from the hot clothes that he was wearing he felt stuffy and hot. He needed a shower.

Which was ironic in how there was a shower right next to the bed. That and it was a giant jet tub surrounded by a curtain of beads. Pretty flashy huh. He dared o slip a finger through disturbing the order that the jewels fell and cleared a wider area to stare at the shower, which , dare he say, was big. Bigger than he was actually used to. It would be a jump to get in. It looked more like a Jacuzzi.

Allen just sighed as he stared at the whole room again marvelling everything. He really hoped that Cross wasn't playing a cruel joke on him.

As this was to nice to be true but he still hoped.

That and everything really was remote controlled, which was totally cool.

He had heard knocking in the room at 9:00, after he was able to explore the hotel room, or more like penthouse as it was two stories. Simply huge! The silverette was only left to blush the size and amenities that came with the 'apartment' as well as some obscene pictures that came. There was about four rooms as well.

When he opened the door he was greeted by the previous emerald haired beauty from the night before. Lenalee had then taken him down to breakfast at a different restaurant by the way, where, just like last night, she had helped choose what to eat.

And of course, the dish was complimentary in every way in how he had a divine selection to choose from. From, waffles, eggs, bacon, toast and even freshly cut fruit to choose from. He all but nearly scarfed it down like a starving man who had never received food in years. Plus it felt exactly like that. Lenalee had just laughed eeating his food and when they had finished she had agreed to give him a tour.

That was when he finally noticed her full appearance and even he would admit that he was looking down most of the time unless something caught his eye or she told him to look. After all she was wearing skinny jeans with heels and a very low cut blouse that was awfully tight.

Finally it was around 12:30 pm when Lenalee had decided to end the tour and led him somewhere else.

He silently followed feeling relieved at a nice conversation and full meal for the second time in a very long time but could only sigh. Now to have the next schedule. No doubt Cross would finally choose to shock and scare the life out of him leaving him in some probable permanent damage. That was what he was dreading, one day of heaven, then the next a complete pposite.

Like he said, living with Cross, one could never relax, they would always have to be on edge for the life of themselves. That or you'd willingly allow yourself to be devoured alive by debts, women, and more debts.

The two hard metals doors opened automatically and at that moment Allen felt a new unusual feeling hit him. Cross was standing at the door smoking, as usual. But that wasn 't the reason that pure nervousness hit him like a ton of bricks. When Cross noticed them he put the **thick **cigar out. He then grinned. The whole hall was almost like a conference or party room but the difference was all the people that preoccupied the seats, and some that were even standing. From the looks of it some looked like hotel workers while many looked like models and a few business people.

Allen was guessing at this moment that this was the shock.

"About time. Now EVERYONE!" Cross bellowed catching everyone's attention and succeeding in making everyone in the room or 'hall' silent. He then signalled for a now shivering Allen to join his side while Lenalee went to sit down.

Allen could feel the stage fright claw at his skin and as everyone's eyes fixed on him it doubled the feeling from clawing to stabbing at him. Again, he was thankful at his choice of clothes being another hooded fleece as it was helping hide him if only a little bit. But of course that little defence was quickly shattered and destroyed by Cross. His hood was yanked off his head not hesitating to reveal his stark white hair and his glasses were ripped of his face.

Cross, again, just merely grinned.

"Now, Ladies…." Cross purred before turning to a few 'odd ones out' in the room.

"And gentlemen." "He scoffed. Allen could feel everyone's eyes still peering at him but their attention went back to Cross and silence allowed the elder man to continue.

"As you all know, since Mana Walker died I have taken over his 'enterprise' till his only child would take over. And now is that day. This brat here is Allen Walker, so I trust that you'll all treat him well. And don't worry too much about his appearance. I'll deal with that tomorrow." Cross scoffed slightly at his own joke. Allen could only sigh feeling irked at the man words. Sure he didn't look good but he didn't need to make horrible jokes out of that, even if Cross's jokes were never funny.

"Throughout this summer he'll be learning the ropes and hopefully working with all of you but for now have fun showing him around and hopefully getting to know him. I'll be back tomorrow with instruction." And with that Cross took his leave.

All the girls and males in the room smiled and all cheered and Allen couldn't help the sharp clear blush that formed.

"Welcome to PLAYBOY!"

**Sorry for the wait but I've finally finished mock exams. Wish me luck in advance for the actual exams. In the middle of revising though I will be writing more. Anyway, this chapter is like a second introduction, then the fun may begin, I think. Next chapter - Makeover (Again, I think)**

_**Please review**_**. Like always, I need the motivation to write faster. Ideas are welcome as well. Don't forget to read my other stories.**

**AAnimeLoverr29**


End file.
